The embodiments described herein relate generally to an electric machine, and more specifically, to an electric machine with components to shield from fluids.
An electric machine is typically in the form of an electric generator or an electric motor. The machine typically has a centrally located shaft that rotates relative to the machine. Electrical energy applied to coils within the machine initiates this relative motion which transfers the power to the shaft and, alternatively, mechanical energy from the relative motion of the generator excites electrical energy into the coils. For expediency, the machine will be described hereinafter as a motor. It should be appreciated that a machine may operate as a generator and vice versa.
A stationary assembly, also referred to as a stator, includes a stator core and coils or windings positioned around portions of the stator core. It is these coils to which energy is applied to initiate this relative motion which transfers the power to the shaft. These coils are formed by winding wire, typically copper, aluminum or a combination thereof, about a central core to four the winding or coil. An electric current is directed through the coils which induces a magnetic field. It is the magnetic field that initiates this relative motion which transfers the power to the shaft.
The electric machine typically includes a housing for containing and supporting the stator. To position the stator and other components within the housing, typically the housing includes a plurality of components that are separated from each other to permit machine assembly. These components are assembled together and may provide leak paths to the internal workings of the machine when the electric machine is exposed to fluids. Fluids, for example water, may enter into the internal workings of the machine through the leak paths.
The present invention is directed to alleviate at least some of these problems with the prior art.